Nightmare on Kombat Street
by KnightMysterio
Summary: The Lord of Nightmares finds himself up against an opponent he can't defeat...


**_Nightmare on Kombat Street _**

**_A Mortal Kombat/Nightmare on Elm Street fanfiction _**

**_by Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires_**

_All characters not original copyrighted to their original owners and used for non-profit amusement reasons. Comments, constructive criticism, and especially compliments are not only welcome, but encouraged._

============  
_A nightmare..._  
============

A lone figure ran desperately through a twisted, warped incarnation of a boiler room. His otherwise handsome, pale-skinned face was marred with claw slashes, which bled profusely, getting into his eyes at time, forcing him to wipe his eyes while running. Pipes coiled like serpents around sizzling hot boilers, underneath the catwalks with bottomless pits beneath them, and across the ceiling. The only light came from the furnaces that burned with eternal flames. Steam hissed around the victim, occasionally blasting in his face as he ran for his life, desperate to get away, desperate to flee from the monster than hunted him.

Not that it'd do him any good.

_Where you runnin' to, Ricky?_ cackled the demonic voice that followed the young man. _There's nowhere to go!_

Ricky tried to tune out the voice. Tried to ignore the voice of the monster that had killed his friends in horrible ways while they slept. Tried to ignore the fact that he was next.

"One, two, Freddy's comin' for you," chorused the voices of several children, a sweet, innocent sound that was completely out of place in this hellhole.

A screeching sound came from the metal behind Ricky. He ran, screaming and crying, heedless of the warm urine running down his legs.

"Three, four, better lock your door," the girls chanted.

"HELP ME!" Ricky shouted, the sound echoing uselessly off of the maze-like halls of the endless boiler room.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix," the girls chanted.

Ricky turned a corner, screaming as he ran into the gutted remains of his girlfriend, torn messily apart and thrown around the room. And to his horror, they were still moving, one shredded hand reaching for him, tears in Melissa's eyes as she begged for help. Ricky ran.

"Seven, eight, better stay up late," the girls chanted, a deeper male voice joining them.

"HELP ME!" Ricky begged. His breath was coming in ragged gasps. But he couldn't stop. He didn't dare. "SOMEBODY PLEASE WAKE ME UP!"

"Nine, ten, never sleep again!" the girls chanted, Freddy's demonic voice drowning them out as he lunged out of the shadows, slashing through Ricky's stomach. The young man shrieked, soiling himself in fright and clutching at his torn open guts. He stared up at his attacker, a slender man in a green and red sweater, wearing a beaten brown fedora and a leather glove with metal razors on it. The man's face was a mass of burnt tissue, a cruel grin on that ruin of a face.

"Aaah, Ricky," he said, idly scraping his claws along the nearby railing, smirking down at the whimpering young man. "I have to say, there's nothing like the classics. Oh sure, I enjoy the more creative murder now and then... Trapping someone in a video game, force-feeding them to death, making myself some delicious smoothies out of a victim... But honestly? There's nothing more satisfying that to just tear my claws into someone, to feel the blood gushing over my hand, to feel that satisfying little 'chink' as my claws scrape on bone..." He sighed, as if remembering some fond event from the past. "There's really nothing like it, Ricky."

He grinned, and picked Ricky up with his bare hand, which was just as scarred as his face. He shoved his claw into Ricky's guts again, Ricky crying out in agony. "And lucky you," he said, "You get to help ol' Freddy Krueger on his nostalgia trip!"

He raised his claws to start peeling Ricky's face off... only to have Ricky suddenly get sucked away from him, screaming in agony as he turned to green mist, drawn away by some unknown force.

Freddy flexed his ungloved hand in confusion, blinking. "What the fuck..." he muttered. He growled, and screamed. "WHO JUST STOLE MY KILL!"

He frowned, and snapped his fingers, dispelling the illusion of the demonic boiler room. Everything faded to darkness, the ground at Freddy's feet becoming covered with clouds. He gestured, opening a portal to the real world, and looked into Ricky's room. To his surprise, his girlfriend, his parents, and the priest that were there with him were also dead, hacked apart as if by swords. Freddy shook his head, completely confused. He drew the image back, going out of the house and into the street. To his dismay, people were dying in waves. Their souls were being pulled out of their body, drawn towards a massive vortex. And in the streets were freakish, blade-mouthed monsters with massive arm-blades going from house to house to pick off survivors.

"What the hell's going on!" Freddy muttered. "I didn't get any memo about an apocalypse..."

He heard a growling, and refocused the image on Ricky's house, this time the backyard. One of the beasts was there, a chubby one with shorter arm blades, eating the gory remains of what he guessed was the family dog. Another, larger freak came and slapped him on the head.

"Stupid!" the larger one said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm done with this house," the smaller one said, wiping his mouth. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, and I'm hungry!"

The larger one shook his head. "You're lucky we're almost done, slacker. Otherwise I'd report you to Commander Baraka."

"Why do you think I even bothered stopping? I KNOW we have time for it!" the smaller one said. The larger one shook his head in disgust, and left him to his meal.

Freddy considered him thoughtfully. "I need to find out more..." he said, thinking out loud. "C'mon, fatso, take a nap after your snack..."

To Freddy's delight, after he finished eating the dog, he belched and looked around, checking to see if anybody was watching. He went back into the house and casually kicked the bodies off of the couch. Freddy had to admit, he liked the creature's brazenness. As the freak laid down, retracting his arm blades and casually putting his hands behind his head as he lay down for a nap, Freddy waited impatiently for the doorway to be opened. Finally, the creature drifted off.

"Lazy fatass even slacks off while falling asleep," he muttered. He reached through the portal, his body turning to mist as he dove inside the creature's mind. Memories of the creature's life passed before him, images of someone he guessed was Baraka from how imposing he was, of his life, of his race's name, of his own name, all of it passed through Freddy's thoughts as he delved into the freak's head... and into his dreams.

Freddy watched from the shadows as the dream took shape, flexing his gloved fingers in eager anticipation of the kill. The mist cleared as he began to dream, Freddy watching... and snickering at how unoriginal it was.

The oafish Tarkatan (for Freddy now knew what the beast was) was lounging in a pool of bubbling water in the middle of a blasted wasteland, a hot spring paradise in hell. Tarkatan females were in the the spring with him, playing on sitar-like instruments that Freddy was unfamiliar with while sitting on the edge of the pool, another pair on either side of the Tarkatan, lounging with him. Freddy listened for a moment, decided he didn't like the way the thing sounded, and made his move. Strolling brazenly over to the pool, clad only in a pair of swim trunks with screaming, ghostly faces on them, he leaped right in next to the confused Tarkatan and relaxed.

"Aaah, this is the life," Freddy said, feeling the heat of the spring wash away his tension. The water felt good on his mutilated skin. "I gotta say, you know how to pick a relaxing location."

"What.. Who the hell are you?" the Tarkatan demanded.

Freddy ignored him for the moment. "Your music choices could use some work, though," he said. Taking command of the dream, he yanked one of the sitar-like instruments away from one of the Tarkatan women that was playing it and knocked her head off with it, destroying the head of the instrument. He then shoved the handle of the instrument down the throat of the other musician, her armblades popping convulsively as she died. "Much better," Freddy said, satisfied, sinking back into the pool.

"Human..." the Tarkatan snarled, "I don't know what you're doing in my dream, but..."

"Human?" Freddy chuckled. "Me? Please, Chester. (May I call you Chester?) I haven't been human for years now. Hell, some would argue that I was never human to begin with! Granted, they're a little biased in their opinions, considering what I did to their children, but hey, they're entitled to think what they want."

The Tarkatan hesitated. He obviously wasn't human if he had invaded his dream. And he sure as hell wouldn't be dreaming about an ugly thing like him willingly. So he had to be something else...

"...a demon? You are... a demon?" the Tarkatan said, suddenly worried.

Freddy stared at him. "You say that like you have experience with them. But yes, I am a demon," he said. "I am now, at any rate. Name's Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher, Master of Dreams. And you and yours are on my turf."

Freddy snapped the fingers of his ungloved hand, taking command of the dream. The Tarkatan women turned on the dreaming Tarkatan, skewering him with their armblades and holding him out to Freddy, who chuckled viciously. The Tarkatan roared in pain, struggling to get away, but the Tarkatan females held him fast.

"You have two options, Chester," Freddy said. "You can tell me what the fuck is going on and anything else I need to know, and I kill you quickly. Be uncooperative, and I take what I want out of your fat head anyway and... Heh. Well, let's just say we'll START by seeing how well Tarkatan bitches give head."

To the Tarkatan's credit, he didn't back down, depsite the pain he was in. "A Tarkatan warrior never surrenders. I will NEVER betray my masters! And I doubt a mere human turned dream demon could ever come up with something more brutal than what we do."

Freddy put a bladed finger under the Tarkatan's chin. "Careful, Chester," he mocked. "I can be very... CREATIVE... when insulted."

The Tarkatan spat in his face. Freddy stared at him a long moment, and then grinned, turning to the girls. "Make him beg for death," he said. "Use his own memories against him, and then do him one worse."

The Tarkatan Freddy had given the name Chester to blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I'm in your head, stupid," Freddy snarled. "I can use your memories against you! All you did was open the door for me to open up your guts! Now SQUEAL, piggy!"

One of the Tarkatan bent her head down to Chester's waist and bit into his crotch, making Chester wail in agony. Freddy sneered. For all his boasting, Chester wras just a low-level grunt who had never felt pain before. As the women ate him from the crotch up, Freddy stuck a claw into Chester's eye, draining the Tarkatan's memories, learning what he could from him.

Apparently, the world was under attack from a dimension called Outworld. Shao Kahn, the leader of the whole mess, believed he had found a way to invade Earth without going through the trouble of winning this weird tournament called Mortal Kombat.

Well, whatever.

This Shao Kahn motherfucker needed to be put into his place. The children of Springwood belonged to HIM.

As Chester was torn apart, Freddy left the dream, and began searching for Shao Kahn. The Dream World connected to all realms, so he had no difficulties in his search for Shao Kahn. He simply had to expand his parameters a little.

Finally, after searching through hundreds of dreams, including several humans having their lives instantly snuffed out, he found him. And even Freddy had to admit that Shao Kahn struck an imposing figure. He especially liked the skull helmet.

As he watched, Shao Kahn was sitting on his throne, discussing battle strategies with quite the menagerie of freaks, including a trio of scantily clad babes, one in magenta, another in red, and another, MILFier one in purple, a shadowy ninja-thing, a freak in red robes that radiated green from its eyes, a sneaky-looking Chinese guy, a pale geek who seemed to have a thing against shirts, three robots, some royal-looking jackass in purple, a lizardman in a ninja costume, a vicious, mean-looking Tarkatan he guessed was Baraka, some thug with a metal eyeplate that looked a little out of place, a centaur with a minotaur's head, and a trio of four armed weirdos, one of which was a fairly decent looking female. (He guessed. Freddy had no idea what sexual dimorphism was like in whatever the hell species the four-armed things were. He saw boobs, though, so he guessed female.)

He impatiently watched them discuss battle tactics, talking about slaughters that revolted even Freddy's vicious sensibilities. After a while, they left, leaving Shao Kahn alone to think. As Freddy watched, Shao Kahn began to pace.

Soon... Soon, this miserable realm of Earth will be mine... the Outworld emperor said to himself.

"Oh dear God he's monologuing," Freddy groaned. He tuned him out as he ranted about defeating some guy named Raiden, and taking the Earth realm for himself, about various things he'd force people to do. Freddy just rolled his eyes and went 'Blah blah blah,' mockingly imitating some of the imperious gestures Shao Kahn made.

Freddy couldn't help but grin at the irony. He was about to save the world.

As he watched, Shao Kahn sat down again, relaxing. A nervous thought occurred to him. Does he even need to sleep? he said, thinking aloud. This would all be for nothing if it turned out Shao Kahn was of a species that didn't need sleep.

But thankfully, Shao Kahn did start to drift off, apparently for a little power nap. Freddy grinned as he stepped through the doorway into Shao Kahn's mind, sliding down past centuries of memories and into his dream.

Shao Kahn, much to his surprise, found himself inside a giant wrestling ring. The only lights in the building were shining down on him as he looked around in confusion. He sensed an audience around him, but he couldn't see them.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" screamed a deep, hammy voice. Shao Kahn whirled, seeing a heavily burned man in an announcer's tuxedo holding a microphone. Before he could demand what was going on, the burned man spoke again. "TONIGHT, WE ARE HERE TO WITNESS THE WORLD WHACKO FEDERATION CHAMPIONSHIP DEFENDED IN NO DQ, FALLS-COUNT-ANYWHERE MATCH!" The crowd cheered delightedly, the burned man continuing, gesturing to Shao Kahn. "IN THIS CORNAAA, WEIGHING IN AT FIVE-HUNDRED POUNDS OF MOSTLY NON-STEROID INDUCED BEEFCAKE, THE WONDA FROM DOWN UNDA, THE BADDEST MAN IN OUTWORLD, 'BIG DADDY BAD,' SHAO KAHN!"

The crowd booed loudly. Shao Kahn blinked, suddenly finding his armor, save for his skull helmet, replaced with a black leotard, a cheesy-looking gold belt around his waist. He removed it, seeing the burned man's face on it, and glared at it angrily. What's going on? he demanded.

The announcer with the burned face ignored him, gesturing outside the ring to an entrance ramp, which lighted up all of a sudden, arena rock music coming from the speakers.

"BABY YOU'RE A BAD GIRL,  
NOT DOIN' THINGS YOU SHOULD!  
FREDDY'S GONNA GET YOU, GONNA FUCK YOU UP GOOD!  
Everybody sing!  
WE WILL WE WILL GUT YOU!"

Shao Kahn raised an amused eyebrow at the lyrics as the crowd sang along with them. The burned-faced announcer smirked, and shouted, "AND IN THIS CORNAAAA, WEIGHING IN AT TWO-HUNDRED AND TEN POUNDS OF RAW SEX APPEAL, OUR CHALLENGER, THE NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET, THE SPRINGWOOD SLASHER, EVERYBODY RAISE YOUR CHILDREN UP IN SACRIFICE TO HONOR OUR HERO, FREDDY KRUEGER!"

As Shao Kahn watched, to his surprise, the burned faced man strutted down to the ring, this time clad in a red and green striped sweater and ratty pants, a slightly charred fedora on his head and a blade-fingered glove on one hand. He waved to the wildly cheering audience, stopping to gut a few offered babies and sign autographs with the blood on his claws. It was garish. It was disgusting.

_It's a dream,_ Shao Kahn realized.

The announcer vanished, and the burned-faced man, whom Shao Kahn now knew was named Freddy, hopped into the ring. "Congratulations," Freddy said. "You're among the ten percent of my victims that figure it out right away."

Shao Kahn ignored him, focusing his will. The leotard shifted back to his regular armor, the championship belt vanishing.

Freddy pouted. "Awww, c'mon. I gave you a cool introduction and even made you the champion! You could at least show me a little appreciation by playing along."

"No," Shao Kahn said, punching Freddy in the face so hard that his head flew off and into the audience. Several of the fans began killing each other as they tried to claim the head for themselves.

Freddy's headless body stood there for a moment, spurting blood. A new head suddenly popped into existence, Freddy's expression annoyed. "Fine, be that way," he said.

And then he stabbed Shao Kahn in the chest. But to his surprise, the Outworld emperor didn't resist. He just sneered, letting his blood run out over Freddy's bladed fingers as they dug into him. Shao Kahn folded his arms, as if daring Freddy to do better.

Freddy was starting to get worried. He manifested a second glove, and went to stab Shao Kahn in the face, but the Outworld Emperor almost casually caught his hand by the wrist, pulling Freddy's other hand out and headbutting him violently, Freddy staggering back and falling.

Shao Kahn snickered, cracking his knuckles. "Come on then, he said. You wished to challenge a champion? You will find me more than worthy."

Freddy sneered. "Okay, asshole. You wanna be that way? Fine. But you're gonna learn the hard way why the dreams and souls of this world belong to ME!"

Freddy jammed his claw-gloved hands into the ground, spikes bursting up from the ground around Shao Kahn, slashing his legs and sending him flying into the air from the force of their eruption. Freddy gestured, sending Shao Kahn flying...

...the Outworld emperor crashing into a steam pipe, which burst open and gushed over him, the heat burning even his flesh. Shao Kahn growled, rolling to his feet, staring balefully out of his helmet.

The arena was gone, transformed into a massive, twisted boiler room, flames leaping from furnaces, rusted pipes dripping. Obviously, Shao Kahn realized, Freddy wanted this battle on his most familiar ground.

Shao Kahn sneered, manifesting his hammer. "Miserable wretch," he bellowed, "come and face me! Come and face the ruler of Outworld, and soon the Earthrealm as well!" He swung his hammer forcefully at the nearest pipe.

*SQUEAK*

Shao Kahn blinked, looking at his hammer. It had been transformed into a giant toy hammer, a cartoonish rendition of Freddy's face on both ends, blowing a raspberry at him. Freddy's laughter echoed through out the twisted boiler room.

Shao Kahn snarled angrily. "You think your tricks can stop me?"

The bridge he was standing on suddenly collapsed, Shao Kahn barely managing to hang on as a giant fan whirred to life beneath him. Freddy appeared at the top of the hanging bridge, grinning viciously.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm pretty sure they can." He reached down and began slicing Shao Kahn's fingers, making tiny cuts, whistling to himself, savoring the emperor's grunts of pain. His grin faded, however, when he looked down at Shao Kahn's face. There was no fear in those eyes, just a growing anger.

"You have balls, I'll admit that," Freddy conceded.

"A shame that you don't anymore," Shao Kahn quipped, grunting as he raised himself up suddenly, grabbing Freddy's crotch and clamping down with enough force to reduce the soft flesh to pulp. Freddy howled in agony, clutching at his crotch with his blade-gloved hands, accidentally making it worse.

"Pathetic," Shao Kahn taunted, pulling himself up onto the bridge with Freddy.

Freddy stared at him fearfully. Even JASON didn't hit as hard as this guy. Freddy healed himself and gestured, sending Shao Kahn flying again. This time he didn't let him drop, slamming the Outworld emperor fiercely around the boiler room. Shao Kahn's grunts of rage and pain were drowned out by the sound of metal crunching under the sheer force of the blows. Freddy, focusing intently on pummeling Shao Kahn with his entire boiler room, didn't stop the beating for a good twenty minutes, pipes, boilers, and pumps being reduced to rubble.

Freddy finished by slamming Shao Kahn's beaten, bloody body into the ground, the Outworld emperor landing with a meaty thud. To Freddy's shock and horror, Shao Kahn began to get up almost immediately, a low growl erupting from the throat of the cruel warlord.

"DAMN IT, JUST DIE ALREADY!" Freddy gestured, bringing every wrecked piece of equipment down on Shao Kahn, the sound of crumbling metal deafening.

For a brief, intense moment, there was silence, Freddy cautiously watching the massive pile of wreckage. But the moment he felt a bit of confidence return, Shao Kahn erupted out of the pile of wreckage, bleeding and bruised in several places. Freddy tried to dodge back, but as he came down, Shao Kahn manifested his massive warhammer again, bringing it down on Freddy's back as he tried to run. Freddy screamed, feeling ribs shatter under the force of the blow as he felt to the ground, spraying blood from his mouth. Before he could get up, Shao Kahn grabbed one of his arms, turning him over just enough to see his massive foot coming down on his head.

There was a sickening crunch as Freddy's head was stomped on, leaving even more blood on the ground. Shao Kahn hefted the dazed demon to his feet and gave him a massive headbutt, Freddy yelping like a struck dog as he was knocked away by the sheer force of it. Shao Kahn sneered, wiping the blood off of his helmet that had gotten into the eyeholes.

"It's official," he said, "You suck." Shao Kahn gestured, green, magical telekinesis hefting Freddy to his feet.

And then the beating began.

Shao Kahn didn't bother with his hammer, and he didn't let Freddy fall down, his telekinetic magic keeping Freddy vertical. Shao Kahn's fists, which at this point seemed bigger than his head to Freddy, pounded into his body, blood splattering with each blow, Shao Kahn raining taunts down on him as well.

"You weak, pathetic fool."

*BOOM*

"Did you honestly thing you could challenge me?"

*BOOM*

"ME? A man who has conquered entire realms?"

*BOOM*

"And you, you pathetic amateur."

*BOOM*

"Just because you terrorized some mortals for a few years doesn't mean you have a chance of defeating me."

*BOOM*

"Your games are over, Krueger."

*BOOM*

"And now, you belong to me."

A final, massive uppercut sent Freddy flying. Freddy landed in a bloody heap, his mind unable to form any thought beyond 'What the hell just went wrong?'

Shao Kahn popped his neck, chuckling. "I win. Flawless Victory," he said, picking Freddy up by the neck. "Time to wake up."

In a flash of light, Freddy found himself in the real world, still in Shao Kahn's grasp, surrounded by the minions he had seen earlier, all of whom looked eager to tear him several new ones. Freddy struggled weakly, but he was still badly brutalized by Shao Kahn. And with his powers greatly reduced in this world, there wasn't much he could do to escape that many people.

The Outworld emperor chuckled, and tossed him to the green-eyed freak in red robes, who caught him with telekinetic magic. "Take him away, Ermac," Shao Kahn rumbled. "Let this fool rot in the dungeons."

"You aren't hurt too badly, are you my love?" the MILF said.

Shao Kahn chuckled. "Mere scratches," he said, sitting down on his throne again. He said something else, but Ermac had already carried Freddy out of earshot, the taunts of the minions drowning the words out otherwise. Freddy looked at the one carrying him, sensing the multitude of souls in him, and decided not to bother reasoning with him, knowing him to be a golem of sorts. He floated silently in Ermac's grasp as he brought him to a room filled with pits seemingly made from flesh.

"Kinky," he said. "Love the decor."

"We'll see how you love it when Shang Tsung begins his experiments on you, dream demon," Ermac snarled.

"Egad, it does talk!" Freddy teased.

Ermac roughly dropped him in the pit, landing in a wet heap, a cage of bones forming at the top of the pit. Freddy tried to teleport out, but something about the pit was blocking his abilities. Ermac snorted and left him without another word. Freddy sat in the pit, frowning.

"Well, this is a fine mess I've gotten myself into," he muttered, sitting back and trying to think of a way out.

About an hour later, though, his way out came to him.

The bones retracted, and the pale guy with the bitter hatred of shirts appeared before him. Freddy frowned, and crawled out of the pit.

"I am Quan Chi," the pale guy said. "I do not expect your gratitude for releasing you nor do I want it."

Freddy frowned. "Good, 'cause you're not getting any. You look like the type that wants something," he said.

Quan Chi smirked. "You were able to cause the Emperor physical harm," he said. "It is in the interests of my real master that you go free and cause as much trouble for Shao Kahn as possible."

Freddy sneered. "And what's to stop me from telling old Kahnny that you freed me?"

Quan Chi poked Freddy in the chest, a green flame lancing over him. "Because I don't want you to," he said.

Freddy blinked, and suddenly found himself unable to even form the idea of going to Kahn. "What the fuck did you do to me?" he snarled, putting his gloves at Quan Chi's throat. But he couldn't bring himself to make them go further...

Quan Chi sneered. "Simply a mental block. Be grateful it isn't more," he said. "Now go, get out of here. The longer I linger, the more danger I risk of being caught by Skarlet or Reptile... And do not think to seek out the aid of the Earthrealm defenders. The thunder god Raiden and the shaman Nightwolf would recognize you as a demon in an instant and kill you on the spot."

The wizard vanished in a flash, leaving Freddy to his own devices. He stared at the place Quan Chi was for a long moment, and chuckled wickedly.

"Okay... Not quite how I wanted to do this," he said, thinking aloud, flicking the blades of his gloves. "But there's still some fun to be had... Let's see if I can't murder my way out of here..."

_**THE END**_


End file.
